2
' Sims 3 Next Top Model Cycle 2.' This is the second cycle of LutjuLuTeTe. With now 16 contestants. New faces, new drama and a new show. The prices for the winner are.... A contract with Vogue Agency! So far the leading sims 3 agency. A $200,000 contract with CoverModel, and a cover of Vogue! This season....the host is going to be Lu-Te Saiyani! The manager of Vogue Agency. He want to having a High Fashion Cycle. The other judges are Miss Jay...Runway Coach Diva. And Denisse Moonwon...The manager of Versatile but it's replaced by Supermodel Yu-Ri Moto (S3F09 Cycle 5 who ended3rd and is now competitng in All-Stars and is a Super Model). 'Episode Summaries:' Episode 1: ''' After revealing the finalists they were standing infront of the appartment. Brandi made a funny comment but everybody were kinda annoyed by it especially Keara. So Inferno ran as the first model to the house and everybody were following her. Everbody got there room and rommmates. The guys having the chill room. Xi, Destiny and Inferno having the Old Modern room. Julie and Keara having the Simple Room. Erin, Shantelle, Serena and Summer having the Urban Room and Brooke, Alison, Brandi and Kathleen having the Classy Room..also the biggest room in the house. After that, Everbody were Chillin in the house while Serena drop her wallet and found it. And went going back to her room..she saw Brandi walking through the door. Serena was like: hell no MOVE MOVE!!. After that Brandi is the easiest target. After the photo shoot they went to judging panel and Tyra announched that Lu-Te is gonna host the S3NTM. David, Julie, Alison, Brooke, Shin and Destiny did a great job. The others did so so..but unfortunatly Kathleen and Shantelle didnt impress the judges. Kathleen with a High Fashion face that delivered a commercial picture and Shantelle the only fiercely real girl, who took the worst picture in the history of S3NTM. But her Personality and potential saves. And a sad Kathleen was send home. *First Call-Out: Destiny Viddleson *Bottom Two: Kathleen Vosovic & Shantelle Cooper *Eliminated: Kathleen Vosovic '''Episode 2: After the elimination the model are back to there house. Shantelle was asking to her BFF's Erin and Serena of how she can improve. They told that she must just relax and think about her facial expressions. David and Trent cleaning the stairs but they hear some noices. It was Destiny and Shin who made out. Trent couldn't resist and goes to Alison and Brooke. Later that day...Xi, Alison, Keara & Julie were chilling outside and talking about Brandi. Yes the most agree that she is cute but everybody agreed that she is also annoying. When they are done everybody are going to bed, while Keara finally lay on her bed, Brandi just randomly sang and it makes her irritated cause the fact it's very late. Keara walks to Brandi's room and had some wordfight. Keara was so mad she made Brandi cried and she ran to the bathroom. Which Keara liked. At judging most models impress the judges. Destiny, Julie, Erin, David, Summer, Xi & Keara impress them the most. They were not happy with Brooke, Serena & Inferno. Unfortunatley Serena & Inferno were in the bottom two. Inferno for not using her full potential and just produce an ok shot. Serena produce a good shot but there was only 1 frame during her whole film so by that she was eliminated. *First Call-Out: Keara Hunt *Bottom Two: Inferno 1562 & Serena Smith *Eliminated: Serena Smith Episode 3: The models had a photoshoot that they must potray a cartoon/anime character. The judges loved The Powerpuff Girls shot and the mostly the Shessoumaru. And they are impressed that Inferno improved of last week. David was crowned as the best picture of the week. Erin & Brooke were in the Bottom two. Erin did improve but her picture was really stiff and even though her face looks lovely..it's not strong enough. And Brooke for producing one of the worst picture out of the bunch. But they kept Brooke cause the judges think that Brooke has a star quality and can do better. By that a sad Erin was eliminated. *First Call-Out: David Turkens *Bottom Two: Erin Klâts & Brooke Biel *Eliminated: Erin Klâts Episode 4: The Models went back to there apartment. Everybody where in the chill mode so they all kinda chilling and doing nothing. In the big room, Brandi thought let's celebrate. So Brandi, Summer, Brooke & Inferno where dancing and having fun except Shantelle and Xi. But later Brandi announce a secret of Summer, cause she read that in Summers diary and she felt everyone must know that. Well Summer was shocked and went furious. She come with her Dutch swag and fought with Brandi. Nobody expect Summer to fight with Brandi except Shantelle. The had a photoshoot. The theme: Mannequin Light Yourself. They all had 30 frames to shine. Some did well some did mediocre. The judges were impressed by Shantelle, Keara, Julie, Brooke, Xi and David. Eventhough the fact that Summer fought with Brandi, they see it as a warning because it wasn't her fault. And her picture was by far the best of all and with that. She got the first call-out. The others didn't performed well but Shin & Brandi were in the bottom two. Shin for his inconsistent work and weak photo and Brandi for her drama and weak photo. But the judges see something in Brandi and eliminated Shin where everybody was shocked. *First Call-Out: Summer Ocean *Bottom Two: Brandi Grayson & Shin Moto *Eliminated: Shin Moto Episode 5: The Models went to there house and already got a Lu-Te Mail. It's the next photoshoot. The theme is: Simple Cotoure and High Fashion. There is a twist, cause the viewers decided to eliminate a contestant. The votes are counted and the result are in Call out average. The Judges loved Julie picture, also the viewers. With a call-out average of 3.14 Julie was called first! Destiny, David, Trent and Alison did really well. Brandi and Keara..the two rivals were in the bottom two. Keara picture was mediocre, same with Brandi. even though her picture is a bit better she was eliminated with a call-out average of 9.00 *First Call-Out: Julie Andersons *Bottom Two: Keara Hunt & Brandi Grayson *Eliminated: Brandi Grayson Episode 6: The Model having there next photoshoot! Master Suite VS World Adventures During Panel Trent impress the judges with his model potential. David blew the judges away with his stunning picture and received his second first call-out. Everybody impressed the judges except Summer, Destiny and Brooke. But Summer and Brooke were in the bottom two. Brooke picture was good, but not strong enough. Summer picture was awkward and weak but her portofolio saves her and Brooke was eliminated. *First Call-Out: David Turkens *Bottom two: Brooke Biel & Summer Ocean *Eliminated: Brooke Biel Episode 7: The Models having there next photoshoot. The theme is: Homeless At Panel Shantelle, Alison, Trent and Xi impressed the judges the most. The others did so so. After long delibiration Shantelle receive her very first FCO (first-call out). She did the best and embody the theme. Following Alison, Trent and Xi. The bottom two were Julie and Summer. Julie could rock it if she didn't smile and by that her picture became lackluster. and Summer produce a good picture but she is giving the same face in some her previous picture. By that a proud Dutch girl was eliminated. *First Call-out: Shantelle Cooper *Bottom two: Julie Andersons & Summer Ocean *Eliminated: Summer Ocean 'Contestants:' .